End Justifies Nothing
by DreamShadows
Summary: COMPLETE! Sam and Dean are on a hunt for a Wendigo, and though everything starts out fine, nothing ever ends that way for the Winchesters. Limp!Sammy. R&R! I love you all... over 200 reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I had this idea while sitting in my dad's truck staring at the scenery around me… There was this tree right there in front of me, that made me think, _what if?_

I'm sorry that I haven't finished up 'Another Place to Fall,' yet, but my muse has been too busy making sure this idea continually bites me on the ass. I do almost have the last chapter written for that story though, and I will post it as soon as it's done.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except the pretty little butterflies that swarm in my stomach every time I see Jensen and Jared on the screen, and the swoon that I have perfected at Jared's puppy dog expression.

So now without further ado… I do declare this as the first chapter of, '**End Justifies Nothing…'**

XXXX

"Dean would you shut up and pay attention." Sam growled at his brother, hoping desperately that his brother would heed his words for once in his life.

"Aww c'mon Sammy, have some fun little brother." Dean whined back at his Sam.

"I do have fun, just not while I'm hunting a damn Wendigo."

"Fine, don't get your panties in a bunch, _Samantha._" Dean said with a smirk.

Sam was about to make a sarcastic remark about Dean's own man-hood when he heard the snap of brush behinds him, and he set his mind back on the hunt. He turned, sending a hand signal to Dean, to follow him. Dean shook his head making his own signal for Sam to stay put, but Sam crouched low, and started to shift slowly towards where he had heard the snap.

"Sam!" Dean hissed, following behind his brother, when there was no acknowledgement.

Sam held his flare gun in front of him, his aim steady as he trekked through the brush quietly. There was another snap, a lot closer than the last one had been, to his right, and Sam swung his body and the gun in the direction of the sound, ready to fire and kill.

He never got the chance to shoot as a large, clawed hand swiped at him. The blow struck his stomach, and threw him back into a tree, about five feet off the ground. Pain seared through his lower abdomen, and Sam bit back a cry of pain.

He didn't look down, not wanting to see how badly he was actually hurt, when he had a hunt to finish. Looking up from where he had fallen at the base of the tree, Sam saw Dean take a swan dive just like he had, into the tree next to him. He winced as Dean hit the trunk of the tree, and slid down it, crumpling into a limp heap at the bottom.

Knowing that he was the only one that could take down the beast in front of him, now that Dean was down, Sam pulled himself up, until he was half standing, and half leaning against the tree he had been thrown into. He was glad at the moment for the training that their father had instilled into them, because even though he had been propelled into the tree, his gun was still in his hand.

Sam wrapped one arm around his stomach, grimacing at the pain that even that small movement produced. He turned when there was another snap of brush, and saw the Wendigo coming slowly, almost warily, towards him. It was almost as if the thing was amazed that Sam was still standing.

The fact that Dean was stirring not eight feet away, seemed not to matter to the hideous creature in front of him, only the fact that Sam was now standing in front of him, gun aimed at his chest.

"Die you fugly son of a bitch." Sam growled as he pulled the trigger. The flare shot out from the gun with a blast, and embedded itself into the stunned beast's chest, as Sam looked on in satisfaction of the kill.

Stumbling over to Dean, Sam grit his teeth at the pain that spiked through him. Now that the adrenaline and the 'thrill' of the hunt had worn off, it had come back with a vengeance.

Sam never made it to Dean's side, only making it about three steps before he fell to his knees, the wet ground below not bothering him at all, only the fact that it was starting to hurt every time he drew a breath, mattered.

The impact of his knees to the ground sent another wave of pain through him, and Sam cried out, effectively alerting Dean that something was wrong.

XXXXXX

Dean turned towards his brother with unfocused eyes as he heard the cry of pain. Getting up as fast as he could without letting the vertigo take him down, Dean crawled his way over to Sam, knowing only that he had to get to his baby brother and make everything right again.

As Dean reached his side, Sam pitched forward, his strength leaving him. Dean caught him before he hit the ground, and his concern grew. "Sammy?" He asked, worry evident in his tone. "Sammy, c'mon little brother, tell me what's wrong."

Sam grunted out a mumbled response, and Dean helped him sit up, so he could see and hear Sam better. "Ah, God it hurts." Sam cried out as Dean lowered his hand on his back to help steady him.

Dean was about to ask Sam what he meant when his hand came in contact with a warm sticky liquid on Sam's lower back. He pulled his flashlight out of his pocket, because even though it was still twilight, it was hard to see.

"Oh shit, Sammy!" Dean said as he saw the branch that was impaled through Sam's back.

"It's Sam," his little brother breathed through the pain. "And what do you mean, oh shit?"

"Sam, there is a branch stuck into your back, and to tell you the truth, I have no idea how you are still conscious." Dean said softly, and as if on queue, Sam shuddered, and Dean felt more weight being added to his arms.

"Hey Dean?" Sam slurred.

"Yeah little brother?" Dean asked in concern as he helped Sam lay down on the ground, taking off his jacket and folding it up to let Sam's head rest on it.

"I don' fell s'good." Sam mumbled, and his eyes closed as his body and mind succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Sammy?" Dean asked, shaking his brother a little. "Sammy, c'mon wake up?" His brother remained unresponsive. "Ah shit, this is so not good."

TBC

XXXXX

So what did yah'all think? Can't believe this one bit me while sitting in a truck looking at a tree, can you?

Take care and review much.

OSS


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! --Okay... that was weird... I never use IM language... not even on IM...-- But seriously guys... I love you all... And though I don't want to think about the people who could have developed insomnia, passed out from not eating, or died because they tried to hold their breath until this chapter got posted... I am so happy with the response to this story!

And I also got a beta… She will be starting next chapter… I hope… I haven't had a beta for the last chapter and my last couple stories, and I know they were a little rough… So I am so happy to say that now I have one…

Now I will stop blabbering… Onto chapter 2 of 'End Justifies Nothing.'

XXXXX

In less than ten minutes Dean had his brother's back and stomach wrapped tight to stave off the bleeding, leaving the branch in, for fear that taking it out would lead to Sam bleeding out. Knowing that it was going to hurt his brother, but also that they couldn't stay in the woods all night, Dean rolled Sam onto his back, and gently shook his brother.

"Sammy? C'mon little brother, open them eyes." Dean said softly as he shook Sam, and was rewarded when a garbled groan came from low in his throat. Dean continued to shake him lightly, and Sam raised a hand to swat Dean's arm away from his shoulder.

"Five more minutes," Sam slurred in a grumble.

Dean chuckled at the old response, remembering when Sam used to say that every time he would try to wake him up when they were teenagers. "Nah-ah Sammy, not this time. You gotta wake up this time." Dean replied gently.

XXXXX

Sam woke in a haze, oblivious to anything and everything but the incessant shaking originating from his shoulder. He tried to swat the hand away, but it seemed insistent with its ministrations._"Nah-ah _

_Sammy, not this time. You gotta wake up this time."_ He heard a familiar voice say, but he couldn't quite figure out just who it was.

The shaking got a little rougher and Sam again lifted his hand, figuring that a hard swipe would get whoever was shaking him away, even if it was only for a minute. Using his hand as a bat, Sam smacked the one holding him, and a deep pained filled gasp left him.

As soon as his hand went too far, a sharp pain shot through him, making his eyes snap open, and then almost immediately shut tight in pain. After a sharp cry left him, Sam clenched his teeth, and tried to pant through the sharp pains shooting through his back and stomach.

"Easy there Sammy." He heard Dean say, and looked up to see Dean looking down at him with sympathy in his eyes. He tried to remember what had happened to make him feel like this, and bits of memory came back to him, almost making him wish that he didn't know, or that he was still unconscious.

'…a large, clawed hand swiped at him. The blow struck his stomach, and threw him back into a tree, about five feet off the ground.'

'Dean unconscious at the bottom of a tree…'

'"Die you fugly son of a bitch."'

'The impact of his knees to the ground sent another wave of pain through him, and he cried out.'

'"Sam, there is a branch stuck into your back…"'

'Darkness…'

"Sammy? You okay there?" Dean asked, and Sam's eyes focused onto his brother's in an effort to figure out what was happening.

"Dean?" His voice was a lot rougher and lower than he had expected, and Sam's face contorted into one of confusion.

"Yeah Sammy, I'm here." Dean answered the plea softly. "You're hurt pretty bad Sammy… That Wendigo really did a number on you, and man that tree was pretty damn relentless too." Dean told him, hoping to get a least a small smile out of his brother, anything to let him know that Sammy was still hanging in there.

Sam's lips quirked up, always one to please his older brother. "Yeah they're pretty harsh, aren't they?" Sam breathed, trying to ignore the pain that just wouldn't go away.

"Yeah." The monotonous tone told Sam how worried his older brother was. "Sammy, we have to get out of here, we need to get you to the hospital, this isn't something that I can fix." Dean said quietly, and Sam's heart clenched knowing how much it had cost Dean to even say that to him, to admit that he couldn't help him this time.

"I know." Sam closed his eyes, trying to steady his breathing. Pushing his hands into the wet ground below him, he started pushing himself into a sitting position, gritting his teeth the whole way. '_Ah God, it hurts…'_

"Whoa there little brother, let me help you." Sam felt Dean's hands settle on his upper back and chest, and gently help him up, and he was extremely grateful for the help, not even stopping to think about his pride when the pain was this unbearable.

XXXXX

"Thanks," Sam breathed, and Dean nodded, his worry skyrocketing at his brother's breathy voice, so full of pain.

"No prob Sammy." They sat there for a few minutes as Dean waited for his brother's breathing to get into a steady rhythm. When he was sure that Sam was okay for the moment, he said, "C'mon, I'll help you up. I want you to lean a lot of your weight on me, I don't want you trying to do it yourself right now. _Please _just do what I ask this time, and take care of yourself Sammy."

Sam nodded, and Dean couldn't help the sigh of relief that escaped his lips, knowing that he was probably making Sam feel embarrassed, but at the same time not caring. Sam needed help, and he was going to except it whether he liked it or not.

Dean stood, and then leaned down to lace his arm under Sam's and draw his little brother's arm over his shoulder to help him stand. The gasps, grunts, and cries of pain that came from Sam as he helped him to stand make Dean want to rip his heart out.

As soon as they were standing, Dean wrapped his arm around his brother's waist, being careful not to hurt Sam more than he already was, and let his brother just lean on him. He wished that they had thought to bring along pain medication when they had come on this hunt, and Dean was kicking himself for being so stupid.

As Sam started to take some of his own weight off of Dean, he knew that they had to move, but again Dean hesitated. He didn't like the idea of making Sam walk anywhere, and the fact that it was now mostly dark out made him hesitate even more. They were more vulnerable in the dark, and the fact that Sam was injured made them a prime target for anything, supernatural or not…

XXXX

So again what did you all think of this one… I know it was kind of slow, but then again, the angst and Sammy pain level was high, along with the protective side of Dean…. Well I do hope that you did like it…

Take care and review often…

OSS


	3. Chapter 3

So yay, I got another one done, and this one is actually beta'd!!! I absolutively need to thank whimseyrhodes for her excellent beta work on this chapter, and for the fact that she actually agreed to beta for me… (I think she may be a little off her rocker…) But hey we all are in some way or another, and I'm just glad that she agreed to help…

But onto the point, next chappy, new info on Sammy and Dean, so I need more reviews… (hint… hint)

Onto the reading, ahoy!

* * *

It took less than half an hour before Dean had most of Sam's weight resting on him again, and they couldn't have gotten more than a mile and a half away from where they had killed the Wendigo. Sam's strength was fading fast, and the fact that Sam was no longer trying to control the sounds of pain coming from him concerned Dean all the more.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said softly, trying to catch his brother's attention.

"…wazzap?" Sam slurred, and Dean's worry grew at the faint reply.

"We're gonna stop for a few minutes. You need to keep your strength up, and I need to scout ahead a little bit." Dean said softly, and felt more than saw Sam's jerky nod in acquiescence.

"Okay." came Sam's soft reply.

Dean helped Sam down to the ground, leaning him up against a tree trunk to keep him stable. As soon as he was sure that Sam was comfortable, and that he was at least coherent enough to shoot a gun, Dean walked away. He took the Maglite out of his pocket to make sure he could see where he was to get back to the same spot, and 'scouted' on ahead.

He had only walked for a few minutes before he had to lean up against a tree of his own, and let himself feel the worry and concern he had for Sam in full force. It threatened to take him down, but Dean kept a firm grip on the tree, trying to push away the thoughts of Sam's potential death that tried to consume him.

After a moment he took a few deep breaths and made his way back to Sam. His brother was still awake, but Dean could see that it was only sheer determination that kept him from unconsciousness.

As he got close, he found the gun leveled at him, and though his pride in Sammy soared, he was uneasy at having his own gun aimed at him. "Sammy it's me." He said softly, hoping that Sam would know it was safe to put the gun down.

"Dee-?" Sam asked, his voice unsure and confused.

"Yeah Sammy, it's Dean." The gun wavered, and then fell with his brother's hand to his lap. The sigh of relief that came from his little brother was audible, and Dean let a little chuckle slip from him. "Well at least I know you can protect yourself," he snorted under his breath.

"Gotta move 'gain?" Sam asked lowly, and Dean felt his heart clench at the vulnerability in his brother's voice.

"Yeah Sammy, we gotta move again." Dean walked over to his brother, and crouched down in front of him. He placed a hand on Sam's shoulder, trying to reassure the younger man.

"Whattid you do wi'my brother?" Sam asked, a small smile on his face, and Dean drew back in confusion. "He would n'er do chi'flick." Sam finished, and Dean laughed, low and rich at the sign that his brother was still in there.

"I ate him… Okay?" Dean answered after a minute. "But really little brother, we have to go." Dean laced an arm under his brother's, and around his waist, again being careful of the wound there. When he heard the soft grunt of pain from his brother, he looked at him in concern, and though Sam gave him a small, tight smile, he could tell that his little brother was in more pain than he wanted to let on.

"M'okay," Sam said quietly, but it did nothing to assuage Dean's worry. He nodded, and started to move, helping take Sam's weight as much as he could while they walked. They trudged through the forest in silence, and no sooner had they started walking did it start to drizzle, making the already wet ground even more slippery.

Dean groaned as the drops of rain hit his face, wetting his hair, and making it stick to his head. He heard a similar sound come from Sam, as he tried continuously to push his wet hair out of his eyes. He finally gave up after many failed attempts, and groaned again at the pain in his side, and the unfairness of the world.

Dean smirked a little at his brother, happy to see that even though Sammy may be dying, he was still there with him right now. "We need to get you a clip there, _Samantha?"_

"Shut up Sadie." Sam said lowly, and Dean's smirk faded.

How he had hated that damn bitch of a dog…

"That was low, Sam," Dean said pouting.

"Maybe, but totally deserv…!" his sentence was cut off as they lost their footing in the mud, sending both brothers sliding down a hill. Dean tried his hardest to keep a grip on Sam as they went down, but as he hit a small tree trunk, his wrist snapped, and his hand automatically opened, releasing Sam's coat from his grip.

Dean cried out as the pain from his broken limb hit him, but he couldn't stop to think about it as he slid further down the hill. He tried to get a grip on the moving ground beneath him, but the slippery mud provided nothing for him to grab, and he continued down.

He hit the bottom of the hill with a smack, and his head smashed into a rock, adding to his already concussed brain. He heard Sam scream in pain somewhere to the right of him, but try as he might to get to him, Dean's body was uncooperative to his commands.

* * *

Sam tried to grab hold of Dean as he lost his footing, and started to slide down the hill. He caught nothing but air, but he felt his brother's hand wind itself into his coat, and he felt a sigh of relief pass through his lips… That was until he realised that he was still sliding down the hill.

Somewhere in the fall he heard Dean cry out, and he was let go. Though Sam called out to his brother, there was no answer, and he continued to slip and slide his way down the hill. He cried out as his side hit a rock, sending shocks of blinding pain through his body, as the branch in his lower abdomen moved, and the rock ripped a hole through his coat and into his side.

He heard a cry of pain from Dean, and tried to call out to his brother, but found himself hitting the bottom of the hill with a resounding thud that sent pain spiking through him. As he hit, the branch turned and burrowed itself deeper into his stomach, and Sam let out a blood curdling scream as the pain encompassed him.

He gave one more thought to Dean as the darkness swallowed him, offering him a reprieve from the pain, and he willingly let it take him.

* * *

Twenty Miles Away…

"I know they can take care of themselves," Caleb Reaves told Bobby Singer. "But they were supposed to be back this afternoon, and I have a feeling that something bad happened to them, and you _know _not to ignore my feelings."

"Fine, we'll go after them, but do you really think they're going to appreciate us showing up without warning?" Bobby asked, his tone stressing the point that these were Winchesters he was talking about, and that they were on a hunt.

"Right now, I think that they would be glad for any help that showed up. Something's wrong Bobby, I can feel it. If we don't get to them soon, I don't think they're gonna make it home…"

* * *

So what did you all think??? I hope you liked!!!

Take care and review often…

OSS


	4. Chapter 4

So I was thinking that maybe all computers and computer related things need to die a slow and preferably painful death! I had to write this chapter four freakin' times! First my computer crashed, and to those of you who know how often that happens… The computer has now been burned, and I am working on figuring out all the little in's and out's of this computer… It's NEW!!! Yay!

Then after the computer crashed, I was using my friends and hers kept shutting down, and the program kept not responding… So I finally went out and bought a brand new Dell lap top!!! I love it!

So without further ado… I present to you chapter 4...

XXXXX

Chapter 4

Dean woke to find himself at the bottom of a hill, lying in a muddy ditch. The rain had long since stopped falling, and for that little fact, Dean was happy, but at the same time it made him wonder how long he had been out. It had been pitch black outside when they had slid down the hill, and now the first signs of sunrise were showing, _six hours?_

Grunting in pain as his broken wrist touched the ground, Dean pushed himself into a sitting position slowly, trying to take stock of his injuries. He knew that his wrist was broken, and from the dizziness and uneven jerking of the world around him, he definitely had a concussion, though he didn't know what grade.

Flashes of memory pounded into him, and Dean winced in pain. He remembered walking with Sam through the woods, trying to get his brother to safety, and then all of the sudden they were falling down a hill. He had tried to grab Sam, and though he had gotten a good grip on his little brother's coat at first, somewhere along the ride his wrist had broken and he had been forced to let go…

'_Sammy… Where is Sammy?' _Dean thought to himself, and looked around frantically, forgetting about his own injuries in favor of helping his little brother. Sammy could be dying or even dead, and Dean wouldn't have known it… _He had to find his little brother, and he had to find him **now**._

"Sammy?" Dean yelled as he pushed himself to his feet, ignoring the tilting of the world as he did so. He looked all around him, searching for the giant that was his brother, and he heart almost stopped when he found him.

Blood ran freely from Sam's side, and from the lump under the bandages, Dean could tell that the branch had moved during the fall, further injuring his brother. Dean half stumbled, half ran trying to get to his brother, needing to know if he was alright, if he was even _alive._

He dropped his knees beside his brother, and pressed two fingers to the exposed neck, hoping upon hope that he would feel the twitch under the digits. As he felt the thump beneath his fingers, Dean sighed in relief. Even knowing the fact that the unsteady and slow rhythm of the pulse was not good, it didn't sway his relief from the fact that his brother was alive.

Blood matted Sam's head from a gash above his right eye, which looked raw and deep. Dean cringed at the fact that his brother may have a concussion added onto all of the other things wrong with him. He continued to look for other hurts; other than bruises, scratches, and cuts, only a few that need stitching; there was a deep, welling gash in his side, just to the left of the branch that's impaled in him.

Dean took off Sam's shirt and the bandages that he had used to staunch the blood flow, knowing that the wet and probably disease infested clothes could easily lead to an infection.

Sam's breath hitched as the bandages were pulled off, the branch moving a little, and Dean looked at him in concern. There was nothing he could do to help his little brother while they were still in the woods, and now since the fall, it was going to take longer to get Sammy to the car.

Dean took off his flannel shirt, and ripped it into strips, using his teeth and good arm, to use as bandages, and carefully wrapped Sam's wounds again. Looking around him, Dean found two long branches, and he rose, going over to gather them.

In a little over twenty minutes, Dean had painstakingly made a stretcher for Sam, out of both of their coats and Dean's tee-shirt, that he could tie around his waist to haul Sam out of the woods. It took a little longer than he had liked without the use of one of his hands, but Dean knew that it was better than nothing, and that he now had a better chance of getting Sammy to safety.

Dean dragged Sam onto the stretcher, and tied a knot in between the two branches. He ducked under the stretcher, and came up through the hole, using his good hand to steady the stretcher. Looking back at his little brother, the elder sighed and began walking, hoping that he could get Sam out of the woods and to safety before the day was over with…

XXXX

Caleb used his intuition to track where the Winchester's might have gone, the rain from the night before having washed away the trail. Bobby walked beside him, giving him sharp glances from time to time, as his eyes glazed over in concentration. The man had never liked the fact that he had powers, but Caleb's senses had never failed them before, and he was counting on the younger hunter to find the Winchesters.

"We're gonna have to get down there," Caleb said, pointing down a muddy hill; effectively drawing Bobby out of his reverie.

"Why?" Bobby asked, knowing that they would have to go down there, but not wanting to have to waist the time that it would take to get down the hill.

"They fell down there last night, and one of them at least, is hurt real badly." Caleb answered, and started to make his way down the slippery hill. Using rocks and tree branches, he made his way down in less than fifteen minutes, with Bobby not far behind him.

"Ah no," Bobby mumbled as he came across the bloody bandages and remains of Sam's black shirt. "I think Sammy's hurt real bad."

"I don't think Dean is doing too good, either," Caleb said from where he knelt, peering at a bloody rock. "I'd say we better get moving, and find them soon, before someone, or something else, does. With both of them hurt, they'd be sitting ducks out here."

"Nah, not ducks, Dean'd be more like a pissed off Banshee, with Sammy hurt," Bobby said with a smirk.

"Yeah, a pissed off, _possessive, _banshee. Remember when he was little, and he had that real high voice… He even had the wail to go with being a banshee," Caleb said, snorting; as he started to walk in the direction of Dean's footprints. Bobby joined him, and laughed along side him, remembering all too well Dean's voice when he was younger.

XXXX

Dean trekked through the woods, stopping sporadically to check on his brother. He knew that Sammy didn't have that much time, and with the way things were looking, there was a good chance that neither of them were going to make it out of the forest alive.

The last time he had checked on Sam he had found that his brother had spiked a fever, even though he had taken care to make sure that his wounds had been cleaned out before he had bandaged them. His little brother was getting worse by the second, and Dean didn't know what to do. He kept walking, pulling the stretcher along behind him, and tried to clear his thoughts of anything else happening to his brother.

Dean had been walking for a little over an hour and a half when he heard the leaves and branches snap behind him. With his luck, it would be a wolf looking for its next meal. Dean lowered the stretcher to the ground, and turned to look at whatever it was that had been following him.

'_I can't believe this…'_ Dean thought with a gasp.

XXXXX

A/N: So what did yah'all think???

I'm gonna go watch the new episode of Supernatural, and I hope that you are gonna leave me lots of reviews to make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside…

Take care and review often,

OSS


	5. Chapter 5

From what the reviews on the last chapter tell me, I'm beginning to think that people aren't interested in this story anymore. So I'm gonna think about finishing this anyways, and maybe taking a break from writing for a while… Well maybe not writing, just posting it on here… If people don't want to read then I won't post. This is not an ultimatum or a plea, I just want to make sure that people are reading before I go through the hassle of trying to upload freaking chapters onto this site.

Now I also know that last chapter's results may just have been because the alerts were down... And I want to finish this story anyway so... yeah!

Now for those who are reading, enjoy this chapter and tell me what I need to do… Fix anything, or just keep writing, or you can even tell me to stop posting, I don't care; just tell me so I know.

WARNING... unbeta'd...

XXXXX

End Justifies Nothing: Chapter 5

Dean breathed a sigh of relief and gently laid Sam's stretcher down. Caleb and Bobby stood in front of him, both men holding their hands out in front of them in the universal sign of peace. Walking around to Sammy's side he dropped to his knees to check on the younger Winchester.

Dean felt Bobby and Caleb come up behind him, and both settled to their knees on either side of him. "How's he doin' Dean?" Caleb asked, trying to see what he could do to help the two younger hunters.

"Not too good," Dean said as he sadly watched his brother, "the Wendigo got a hold of him back there, and knocked him into a tree. A branch impaled his lower abdomen and he took a pretty good hit to the head. Then we took a fall down a hill last night after it started raining, and the branch moved inside of him. On top of that he took a pretty good hit to the head, and there are some deep gashes." Dean relayed tiredly. He knew that Sammy wasn't doing well, and that it was only a matter of time, before his time was up.

"God," Bobby breathed, and Dean turned to give him a tired smile, that told the older man that was exactly how he felt. '_Oh well, at least the thing didn't try to strangle him… Sam's had enough of the stupid Supernatural fetish with his throat.'_ Dean chuckled ruefully at his thoughts, ignoring the concerned looks from the two men next to him.

"You're not looking so good yourself, Dean." Caleb said quietly, and Dean snorted.

"I'm doing a hell of a lot better than he is. What is it with everything wanting to take a swing at him? Does he really have a neon sign over his head that says, '_C'mon, all things bent on revenge, big or small, come take a swing at me, it hurts when I fall!' _Cause if he does, I need to know, so I can knock it right out of him. This getting hurt crap is getting old!" Dean exclaimed, knowing that he sounded crazy but at the same time not caring in the least.

"I know, son, I know it is. But right now we can't think about that," Bobby said, his voice calming, and Dean looked up at him. "Right now we have to think about Sam, and the help he needs."

"Yeah," Dean said softly and looked back to his brother, checking his pulse and his breathing. Neither was very good, but Dean was just happy at the moment that his little brother had a pulse, though weak; and that he was breathing, albeit gasping breaths, but he was still breathing.

"C'mon Dean-o. Let's get your wrist splinted, and get moving. We're pretty close to the car, and when we get there, I have cell reception, so we can call an ambulance for Sammy." Dean nodded, too worn out to argue or think of a petulant remark about Caleb's nickname.

XXXXX

Caleb watched Dean worriedly. He knew the younger hunter was hurting, and concern for his brother practically poured from every pore. As he splinted Dean's wrist, the younger man never once took his eyes off of his brother, and he didn't make a sound. Caleb didn't know which fact worried him more; that Dean wasn't in pain anymore, or the possibility that Sammy was dying.

"Let's get moving," Bobby said once Dean's wrist was securely in place. The oldest hunter went over to the makeshift stretcher Dean had made, and picked it up, readying himself to drag the youngest member of their "hunting family."

Caleb nodded, and helped Dean to his feet, pulling the younger man's arm around his neck to steady him, when he swayed. They trudged along, Caleb and Dean in front, while Bobby pulled Sam along behind them. Dean turned to look at Sam every few minutes, just to make sure his little brother was still breathing.

They had been walking for three quarters of an hour when the trees started to thin, and through the trees, Dean could see Caleb's Explorer, with his Impala parked only a couple feet to the right of it. They kept stumbling toward the two vehicles, knowing that the sooner they got there, the sooner there was cell reception, and the sooner they could get help for the two remaining Winchesters.

Caleb and Dean reached the black SUV, and Caleb leaned Dean up against the side of it while he walked to the driver's side door, and reached across the seat to get his cell phone. "9-1-1, what's your emergency?" A quirky voice asked from the other end.

"A couple friends of mine and I were hunting last night, and we got cornered by a bear, to make matters worse, we also took a slide down a hill, and two of my friends aren't doing very good right now. I think one of them may be dying, we need an ambulance right now, at the edge of Blue Eye Forest, the north entrance to the trails," Caleb told the woman, hoping she would get help to the fast from the tone of voice he had used.

"Dispatchers will be there as soon as they can, sir. Are you hurt in any way?" The woman asked, her voice showing fake concern, and Caleb had to bite back a growl.

"No, I'm not, but if someone isn't here soon, one of the two that _are_ injured may not make it. So please hurry," Caleb finished, and pushed the END button on his cell phone. He looked over to Dean, who had been watching the phone exchange with a small smirk on his face. "What are you lookin' at?" He growled, and Dean laughed.

"Nothing," Dean said and looked away from him. The younger hunter's attention was immediately drawn to his brother again, and Caleb sighed, knowing that he should have kept Dean's attention focused on himself for at least a little while longer. Worrying about Sam was just going to make him sick, and Caleb didn't want Dean sick on top of everything else.

XXXXX

Dean watched Sam intently, making sure that nothing wrong was happening. His little brother was slowly but surely dying, and Dean couldn't stop that by himself, but he could watch the younger man to make sure that nothing else went wrong until help arrived.

Sam's breathing had gotten harsher during the walk out of the forest, and his pulse had become more and more faint; so much so that Dean was afraid it would stop all together if he didn't watch his brother constantly. His baby brother was getting paler by the second, and Dean could almost see the slow spreading stain getting bigger on the makeshift bandages around his stomach.

The gash near his eye had long since stopped bleeding, and it looked as if the long, deep cut in his side had slowed down to a trickle. Dean was grateful that at least something was healing on his brother, though all that led to was the fact that, Sam had been out all night without having his wounds cleaned; and the possibility of infection was running at an all time high for the youngest Winchester.

Dean was drawn out of his reverie by a shout of his name from Bobby. He turned and looked over at the man, trying to see what he was yelling about, and was stunned to see Sammy's eyes open to slits. He started to stumble his way over to his little brother, and Caleb was soon at his side, helping him over to the youngest of the group, knowing that Dean had to be with his brother, that it would help out both Winchesters by just being in close proximity to each other.

"Dean?" Sam asked, his voice cracked and low, as Dean made his way to his side.

"I'm here Sammy," Dean whispered, grabbing the younger man's hand.

"Dean, wha' happened?" Sam's voice was full of confusion, and the knot in Dean's chest tightened, not liking the tone Sam was using at all. It couldn't be good that Sam didn't remember what had happened to get him into this predicament, but Dean wasn't sure if he saw it as a bad thing, or a good thing that Sam didn't know what had gone down the night before.

"You took a hard hit Sammy. You're hurt pretty bad," Dean told him slowly, his thumb unconsciously making small, soothing circles on the back of Sam's hand.

Sam nodded, but the glaze of confusion never left his eyes. "M'okay tho-, it doesn't hurt." Sam told Dean to alleviate the elders' worry, but if anything it made Dean worry more, knowing that a lot of pain was better than no pain in Sam's situation.

"That's good Sammy," Dean told him, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, as he watched his brother slowly slip away from him. Sam coughed then, it was low, and hard; gut wrenching. His face twisted in pain, and Dean tightened his grip on Sam's hand, to hold onto his brother, offering comfort to himself just as much as Sam.

Sam continued coughing, the agonizing bursts of air ripping through him, bring his already weakened body, more pain. As Sam finished, his lifted his hand away from his mouth, gasping as little shocks of pain ran through him, even after the coughing subsided.

Dean looked on in horror as the hand that Sam pulled away from his mouth, came back speckled in blood. "Dean, hurts," Sam gasped, his eyes starting to close.

"Sammy, stay with me little brother, c'mon don't you do this, you stay with me." Dean yelled, concern for his brother flying above all standards. Sam paid no heed to his calls, as his eyes closed completely. Dean could just hear the approaching wail of sirens as the thready pulse beneath his fingers stopped…

'_Sammy!' _

XXXXXX

A/N: So chapter 5 is done, and I hope you all enjoyed. But remember to tell me if you didn't, because I will heed any and most advice that is given to me.

Take care and review often.

OSS


	6. Chapter 6

Okay… so very happy, and very surprised at the amount of people who threatened in PM's to kill me if I stopped this story, or… cough… torture me until I finish it. The review response was absolutely astounding!

I love you all, and thank you so much for your reviews; and this story is dedicated to everyone who has followed my works… But this chapter is dedicated to Faye Dartmouth, for being the inspiration that she is, and to Dawn N, because she loves her CPR scenes…

And as always I need to thank my wonderful beta, who I actually shocked a little with this chapter... Thanks goes to **whimseyrhodes**, for putting up with my stubborn ass... Thank you!!

So take care and I hope you enjoy this next chapter of, 'End Justifies Nothing…'

XXXXX

"Sam? Sammy?" Dean called, trying to get a response, _any _response out of his brother. "C'mon little brother, don't you do this! Don't you leave me!"

Sam just laid there in his brother's arms, his whole body still, not even the rhythmic chest movements to indicate breathing appeared, and Dean screamed. The keening had anger, and absolute fear melded into it.

Laying Sam gently down, Dean pushed Caleb and Bobby away from him, not wanting either man to touch his little brother. He was afraid of anything and everything that presented a risk to his brother, and at that moment, the list included Bobby and Caleb.

Placing his good hand on Sam's chest, Dean started pushing down, counting to himself the whole time, as he whispered reassurances to his brother, and to himself.

"C'mon little brother, you can do it," Dean said as he counted to fifteen compressions.

"Please Sammy, just _breathe!_" Dean tilted Sam's head back and plugging his nose, Dean breathed for his little brother. Pulling back the elder Winchester waited for something, anything to tell him that Sammy was breathing.

Nothing…

Dean faintly heard the scream of sirens, as the ambulance came to a stop fifteen feet away from them, but he continued to work on Sam, letting his concentration linger on nothing else but his little brother.

'…_14…15… C'mon Sammy, BREATHE!'_

Dean was pulled away from his brother, by unknown hands, just as he finished the breath; and he fought against those invading hands, and paramedics bent down to help his brother. "Dean, it's okay, let the medics do their work," Dean heard Bobby say from somewhere to his left. "Let them help Sammy," the last part deflated Dean, and he sunk into Caleb's waiting arms, having no strength left to hold himself up.

"No respiratory signs," the male medic called out.

"No cardio activity either!" The woman called back, as she opened her bag, and took out a small defibrillator; as her partner placed a clear oxygen mask, with a see through blue bag attached to it, over Sam's mouth. She checked his signs again, and called out, "Damn it, he's looking hypoxic!"

The woman placed defibrillation patches on Sam's chest and mid abdomen, each with a wire leading off of it to the small defibrillator next to her. "Charging to two hundred," she called and the man lifted the bag off Sam's face.

"Clear," he called and Sam's body jerked, the electricity ripping through it. When Sam settled, the oxygen mask was resettled over his mouth and nose, and the female medic once again checked for vital signs, hooking up a portable heart monitor to his finger. When there were no signs once again, the medic shook her head, and prepared the shock Sam again.

"Charging to 250," the woman called, once again unhooking the monitor, while the man pulled the mask off Sam's unresponsive face.

"Clear," he called, and the woman nodded, before pushing the button once again to shock the young man who lay so still in front of her. Sam's body jerked again, and Dean flinched as if he had been physically slapped, just from watching his brother.

'…_C'mon Sammy, **please!**_'

"We've got a sinus bradycardia, with forty beats a minute," the woman called out after a minute, and Dean once again looked to his brother, who had not moved, with the exception of the jerks that had been forced through him with the electric current flowing through him.

"We have to get him to the hospital, there isn't anything else we can do for him here, Kara," the male medic told the woman, 'Kara,' after a minute.

"Don't you think I know that Jo?" Kara asked her partner, her tone displaying anger and exasperation. The man nodded, knowing that he shouldn't argue with her when the man in front of them was hanging precariously on the edge of life and death.

"Do you think you two could focus on my brother right now, and quit your bickering," Dean asked, and both medics turned to look at him, both of their jaws dropping at the state he was in, and yet he was still standing.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Kara stuttered, telling Jo to load Sam into the ambulance, as she stood up to help Dean. Dean shrugged her off, or tried to, more intent on Sammy getting help, than helping himself. "You need to get help too, you won't be any good to your brother if you pass out," Kara told him softly, and Dean glared at her, making her shrink back away from him, before he nodded, seeing her logic, though he was loathe to admit it.

"Fine," he growled, and let Kara lead him over to the ambulance, and sit him down on the gate. As she moved him, Jo moved Sam over on the stretcher he had been attached to. He loaded Sam into the ambulance, and looked to Kara, his expression asking if she was ready to leave.

"Hand me a splint, he needs to keep his hand stable on the ride over." Jo nodded and turned around, grabbing a box near his foot. He picked it up and ripped it open, handing the splint that had been resting inside over to Kara. "Thanks," She mumbled as she set to work, splinting Dean's hand.

As soon as Dean's hand and wrist were splinted, Jo reached a hand toward the oldest Winchester to help him up into the back of the ambulance. Dean swallowed his annoyance at being the center of attention, when Sammy clearly needed more help than he did; and grabbed the offering hand.

Kara closed the door behind him, ran around to the front of the ambulance, and hauled herself up into the driver's seat. "Everyone ready?" She called through the little window between the cab and the back of the ambulance.

"All good," Jo called back, and she nodded, not bothering to tell the other two men that had been with the Winchesters anything, as she took off for hospital. She was on autopilot as she drove, her heart clenching at the serious injuries that the young man had. The injuries that _both _brothers had.

"_God," _she whispered, her breath leaving her lungs in a long _whoosh_, "what the hell happened to those boys?"

XXXXX

Dean watched Sam the whole way to the hospital, not willing to let his little brother out of his sight for a second. His brother could be dying, and while he knew this, he wasn't willing to just let it happen. So Dean watched…

Watched for any sign that Sammy was uncomfortable…

For anything that told him that Sammy was going to leave him forever…

Watching his baby brother struggle to hold onto his life…

As Dean watched, Sam's chest rose evenly, and the heart monitor displayed a sporadic rhythm. As he watched, Sam's breath stuttered, and then there was _no _rise of his chest, and the heart monitor wailed.

'_Oh God…'_

XXXXX

So what did yah'all think? Hmm…?… I know it was short, and for that I am so sorry, but I hope that you will all forgive me, because at least I did update it!

Take care and review often,

OSS


	7. Chapter 7

Okay people... you're really making me feel spoiled... and you better keep it up, because hey I love reviews and need them... But hey, you know there was only 7 on the last chapter, with 34 on the chapter before that? I'm like a, X,Y Scatter plot here...

So hey enjoy the new chapter, that **whimseyrhodes **so graciously beta'd once again... So read and enjoy...

XxXxX

CHAPTER 7

"He's flat lining again!" Jo yelled to Kara, who turned around in her seat quickly to see what was happening.

"We're pulling into the ER Ambulance port now, so just hold on." Kara called back, as she turned back around to steer the ambulance into the port.

Doctors and nurses were waiting for the ambulance to come to a stop, knowing there were two cases behind the doors, and that at least one of them was critical. The doors opened as soon as the vehicle came to a full stop, and Sam's stretcher was pulled out of

the ambulance, wailing monitor and all.

Dean tried to follow Sam, but found that even though he wanted to, his appendages wouldn't respond to his demands. Two sets of hands helped him to his feet, and then down out of the back of the ambulance, but that was where Dean's small movements stopped.

He tried to answer the questions that they were asking him, and he tried to walk with their help to the doors that weren't even ten feet in front of him… _Tried,_ being the operative word. Dean took one step with the help of the two paramedics on either side of him, and then collapsed to the ground, as the exhaustion from the last day and a half, and his injuries caught up with him.

The last thing that Dean saw before falling into the waiting darkness, was Sam being wheeled behind closed doors… Then all he saw was black.

XxXxX

Bobby and Caleb drove recklessly behind the ambulance that was holding two of their hunting 'family,' members. Worry coursed through both of them, making their movements unusually out of touch. Each man was thinking the same thing, and it showed through both sets of eyes.

'…_What if Sammy doesn't make it…and what if Dean's hurt worse than he let on?'_

Both men shoved the thoughts away, trying to keep up moral for the other sitting in the Explorer. Neither man wanted to think what might happen if they lost either or both Winchesters, but the thoughts weighed heavily on each of their minds anyway.

Caleb parked the Explorer, and both men ran towards the ambulance port, hoping that they could find out what was going on with Sam and Dean. When they got to the boys, Sammy was being wheeled away, and two men were helping Dean down out of the ambulance.

Caleb and Bobby watched as Dean fell to the ground, his strength and adrenaline finally leaving him, and both men ran for him. They were beat to the punch to help Dean, as the two men that had been helping Dean since he had arrived, caught Dean and called for a stretcher; not sure that Dean could or should be moved around at that point.

"What's going on?" Bobby gruff voice carried over to the two men holding Dean.

"I'm sorry sir, but at the moment we don't know. We're going to check him out, but for now why don't you go and sit in the waiting room?" the man on Dean's left side asked, his voice too chipper to be real. Both Bobby and Caleb shot him questioning glances, having never been to that hospital before, neither of them knew where the waiting room was.

"Kim will take you to the waiting area," the second paramedic supplied, and both Bobby and Caleb nodded as a petite, young, brown haired nurse came over to them, ready to take the men where they needed to go.

"Well, let's get a move on shall we?" The young nurse asked, smiling widely at Caleb, who grinned back; momentarily forgetting about Dean and Sam.

"Yes, let's," Caleb answered back, and winked at the young nurse, causing her to blush.

Trailing behind them, Bobby groaned, wishing that for once Caleb could keep his focus off a girl, and on the situation. Dean and Sammy were more important than some one night stand with a pretty little nurse, and Bobby just hoped that one day Caleb would see that before it was too late.

XxXxX

Dean woke to blindingly white walls, and the repetitive sound of a heart monitor beeping. The smell of disinfectant was harsh all around him, and Dean groaned, knowing that he was in a hospital.

'…_God, I hate these places…'_

Pulling himself up into a sitting position, Dean grimaced as dizziness and pain swept over him. Pain radiated from his wrist, where he had placed it down on the bed to help himself sit up; and dizziness swamped his mind, as the concussion took offense to his movement.

"Ah, my head," he ground out, trying to stave off the pain and the swirling that seemed to have taken up residence in his head. He thought for a moment as he kept his eyes closed, on why he was here.

'…_What happened?'_

As if a barrier in his mind had been broken, images and little snippets of conversations shot through his head. '_Sam…Sammy- he was hurt!'_

Dean fumbled around for the call button, needing to know something, anything about his brother. If he was still even alive.

A nurse came in a few minutes later, and had the situation been different, she would definitely have been someone that Dean would have hit on. "What can I help you with?" She asked, and looked at him expectantly.

"My brother, where is he?" Dean asked, his voice breathless and hoarse. "Is he okay?"

The nurse looked uncomfortable at him, and Dean's heart clenched, not knowing if it was just the fact that she didn't know what had happened to Sam, or that she did know, and didn't want to tell him. Dean prayed that it was the first option, not having the strength to be without Sam.

"I don't know much of anything about your brother, honey," she told him, and Dean wanted to strangle her, he was nobody's _honey!_ "All that I do know, is that Sam is in the ICU right now; I can have his doctor paged if that would help?" Dean had to refrain from snarling at the poor girl, she was so ignorant.

"Yes, that would help a lot." Dean managed to ground out, without yelling at her.

The nurse smiled, and dramatically nodded, again making Dean just want to strangle her. She turned around and practically bounced out of the room, all the while humming to herself.

Dean's dark thoughts soon turned to concern and dread, as he thought about what had happened to Sam. For all he knew his little brother was dying, and right now he didn't even want to think about that possibility.

'_God Sammy, you better be okay…' _

XxXxX

A/N: So hey I hope you liked, and by the way I started up a forum for those who want to hunt down the writer of 'All Hell Breaks Loose,' so if you want to join our hunting party, go there and say hi...

Take care and review often...

OSS


	8. Chapter 8

So hey guys, _ducks behind a wall with a salt circle around it…_I'm so sorry that I haven't posted a new chapter in so long, but I've had a lot to do lately, and I have taken some extra shifts at work for a woman that I work with, who had to go on maternity leave…

So again, it's not that I don't want to write, or that I don't want to post it, it's just that I don't have the time… But then again, all of your reviews do inspire me to write more… So I want to thank all those that have reviewed, and I'm going to glare at those who read but don't review, and grudgingly say thank you for the interest you show in my writing…

Now I'm going to stop babbling, and let you read chapter 8... Hope you enjoy it…

XXXXXX

'Oh so if you believe  
Say a prayer for me  
I won't be here tomorrow  
Somewhere I got to be  
Things you want to say  
Save them for another day  
Cos I can hear the angles calling  
Angels calling for me'

-Angels Calling, Rooster

Dean watched the door to his room anxiously, waiting for Sam's doctor to come and tell him exactly what was wrong with Sammy. The thought of his little brother lying all alone up in the ICU made Dean shudder, and he pushed the thoughts of Sam away.

A soft knock on his door caused Dean's attention to shift to the opening, and he found himself dreading what the man there had to say. "Dean Winchester?" The man asked, and Dean nodded, a knot tying itself in the pit of his stomach. "I'm Dr. Sinclair, how are you Dean?" He asked, and Dean wanted to growl at him, to tell him to get to his brother, and how _he _was doing.

"I'm good, how's Sam?" He asked, not wanting to seem rude, but at the same time, not caring what he had to do to find out what had happened to Sam.

"Your brother is in critical condition right now," Dr. Sinclair said after a short pause. When Dean looked at him, and with a shift of his hand, told the man to continue, Sinclair took a deep breath and went on. "When he was brought in, he was in the progressive stage of hypovolaemic shock, which means that his organs were starting to fail, due to the loss of blood that he suffered.

"We had to intravenously give him blood. Due to Sam's rare blood type, we only had two units on hand, and right now we're looking for more, because Sam needs as-" Dean cut the man off before he could get out another word.

"We're the same blood type. Could I give it to him?" Dean asked, and the man looked shocked.

"AB negative?" The man asked, his tone belaying the fact that he didn't believe two of the patients in the same hospital had the same rare blood type.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, whenever one of us is hurt really bad, we usually end up donating blood for the other." Dean told the man matter-of-factly, as if it were a common known fact, something that had happened a lot.

Dr. Sinclair looked at him skeptically. "I suppose you would be able to donate to your brother, if you have enough yourself." Sinclair told Dean, and Dean smiled at the thought that he may be able to do something for his brother after all.

"Well then doc, test me all you want to; and I'll tell you right now that by the end of the day, Sammy will have some of his big brother running through his veins if I have anything to say about it!" Dr. Sinclair chuckled, and smiled at the young man, ruefully shaking his head as he walked out the door.

XXXXXX

An hour later, Dean had a rubber tourniquet wrapped around his arm, and he was squeezing a stress ball in his left hand, as blood flowed from a tube hooked into the crook of his elbow.

Dean still hadn't been allowed to see Sam, but he was glad that there was something that he could do to help. It had been a little touchy for a while, with the doctors skeptical about even letting him give blood, with the trauma that his own body had suffered, but Sammy wasn't the only one with puppy dog eyes_… _

_'I got 'em too,'_ Dean thought with a smirk. He had used his own broken and pleading expression when the nurse had come in the room, and when he had found out that his own doctor was a mother of two boys around the same age as Sam and himself… Well it was no problem to get her to let him give blood to save his brother.

With a promise to stay in bed, and not challenge any of the nurses' or her orders, the aging woman had let him give blood. Dean had kept his promise so far, not moving from the bed that he had been assigned to, and he had eaten the lunch that the nurse had brought grudgingly. The food had been awful, but he had forced it down, willing to do anything to help his baby brother.

"How are you?" Dr. Scarlet, Dean's doctor, asked as she breezed into the room with a hunching young nurse following behind her closely.

"I'm okay." Dean answered quickly, knowing not to tell the nurse that he was fine, her mothering instincts would catch onto that little white lie in an instant. In truth, even though Dean was happy to be helping Sammy out, he needed his own recovery time, but he wasn't about to tell the nurse or his doctor that for fear that they wouldn't let him help Sam, something he desperately needed to do.

Dr. Scarlet looked at him critically, as if to assess if he was telling the truth or not, and turned away with a sigh. "Fine," she breathed and nodded to the nurse to unhook Dean from the IV, before turning to face him once again.

"When can I see my brother?" Dean asked before she could say a word.

"Not just yet," she breathed, not wanting to tell her patient that he couldn't see his brother, but not really having a choice in the matter either. "There's two men outside that have been bugging the nurse's station since you came in. Do you want to see them?" She asked, deciding to change the subject to get the young man in front of her to stop thinking about his brother. Her tone indicated that she would gladly either let them in, or throw them out of the room, if only to get rid of their distraction.

"Let 'em in." Dean said quietly, knowing that she wanted to be rid of them, and having a feeling that even if he didn't let them in, Caleb and Bobby would find a way in anyway. They were annoying and loyal that way.

Dr. Scarlet nodded, as she placed a fresh gauze pad over the hole from the IV needle and taped it in place. "Alright then, but if you wear yourself out, I'm shooing the both of them out." She told him seriously, and Dean knew she meant to do it too.

"Thank you ma'am," he said quietly as she walked out the young nurse in front of her, and he saw the faint smile quirk her lips.

"You're welcome Dean," she said softly as the door shut behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So as my lovely beta, **whimseyrhodes **complained, there wasn't much Sammy here in this chapter was there? I know I'm a Sammy buff, and so is she, and for those of you out there who are…Well all I can say is that I had to set the scene, okay??? _Gives kicked puppy expression…(_Hey I got it too!) Do you all still love me???

Even if you don't love me, please love the story, and please review, I'm running low on self-esteem, and espresso at the moment, so… _Pwease _leave a review… And I promise that I will try my dandiest to get chapter 9 out ASAP…

Take care and review often,

OSS


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys… Not as long in between updates huh??? Just to warn all of you, I am a Sammy buff, so I've been waiting to put him in a chapter, and I tend to lean towards squee moments between the brothers…(Even if Sammy is unconscious.)

By the way... This chapter is dedicated to **Faye Dartmouth** because I think there are a few very strong aspects in this chapter that she loves...

But anyway, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and if you do, tell me so, if I missed something, tell me…

Thanks again to my wonderful beta, … And thanks to all of you that review…

Enjoy!

XxXxX

Chapter 9:

It took a while, but after three straight hours of begging, Dr. Scarlet finally agreed to let Dean go to ICU to see his brother. Granted Dean had to sit in a wheel chair the whole time, and he was only allowed to see Sammy through the glass window of his room; but at least he would get to see his little brother, to know that he was still there, that he was still alive.

His nurse Katie had, with the help of two big orderlies, gotten him settled in a wheel chair, and had promised to come back soon and take him to see his brother. Dean only had to wait ten minutes for the petite nurse to come back to the room, and as she wheeled him Dean was left feeling a combination of fear and excitement.

Afraid to see his once strong and agile brother lying there unmoving and pale, hooked to so many machines, telling Dean just how injured his little brother was. Excited to see that even though Sam was hurt, that he was still alive, that Dean hadn't lost the last member of his ever shrinking family.

Katie stopped at the doors to the ICU, and pushing the big blue square, she stepped back over to Dean, and waited for the automatic doors to open. Once Katie wheeled Dean through the doors and up to the desk, she left him there for a minute to check with another nurse, to see if anything was being done to Sam right then that she needed to worry about Dean seeing.

After talking to the nurse for a few minutes, (Cherry, Dean had heard Katie call her) Cherry told Katie that Sam had just gotten over his tests, and that Dean was welcome to see him. Katie nodded and thanked her softly before going back to Dean, and resuming her trek down the hall towards Sam's room.

"Now Dean, I don't want you to get excited, you need to keep your blood pressure in check, but I talked it over with the supervisor and Dr. Sinclair, and they said that it would be alright if you spent a little time in Sam's room." Dean looked up at her, shock and hope lining his face, and she smiled at him.

"Wha- really?" He asked, as if the fact that he could see his brother was a cruel joke being played on him.

"Yes Dean, really. Now you can't be in there too long, only about fifteen to twenty minutes, but we figured you would like any chance you could get to see him." Katie told him softly, and Dean nodded.

"Thank you, you have no idea what this means to me." Dean told her as she wheeled him in the room, and Dean felt his breath catch at the sight of his vulnerable little brother.

Sam lay there, so still, limp, _death-like._ There were so many machines and wires attached to his little brother, that Dean wasn't sure what was what, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. There was one thing that he couldn't take his gaze from, no matter how he tried, all Dean could see was the endotracheal tube, threaded down Sam's throat.

"Now Dean, I know all this equipment looks bad, but it really is all just to help Sam, and to tell us what to do to help him." Katie told him quietly.

"Yeah," Dean breathed, never taking his eyes off the body lying so still in front of him. Sammy was never still, not even when he was sleeping, and yet here he was, unmoving and _so damn pale…_

As Dean scanned his brother, he noticed the c-collar around Sam's neck, and not knowing why it was there, he asked Katie just as she walked toward the door to leave. "The brace is to keep him from moving, so the ET-tube doesn't move; just like the restrictive device in his mouth keeps the tube from moving." Katie told him quietly, and though Dean still looked concerned, she could see a little relief in his eyes. "Believe me, there was no injury to his neck, it really is just to help him."

"Thanks," Dean said, turning his full attention back to his brother.

"It's no problem," Katie told him as she walked out the door.

Reaching out while being careful of all the wires, Dean lifted Sam's hand in his and drew it close to himself. _God Sammy, why does this always happen to you? Why does **everything **always happen to you?_

"Hey Sammy, how you doing little brother?" Dean asked quietly, trying for all the world not to cry; not that there was anyone there to see him, he just had to be strong for his Sammy. "You took quite a hit there little brother. But the way you took out that thing was bad-ass! I am so proud of you, dad would be too." There was no response, not that Dean had expected any, he just couldn't keep himself from hoping.

"Since we were little, I've tried my best to take care of you, to keep you from everything bad in the world… Well, it looks like lately I've done a pretty shitty job, doesn't it?" Dean's confession went unanswered, but Dean pulled Sam's hand to his forehead and went on. "I couldn't stop Jessica from dying, or keep you from the pain it caused. Mom, Max, man even dad; I couldn't keep you from the pain, and god Sam I am so damn sorry!

"If there was any way for me to take your place, man I would in a heart-beat. I would do anything for you Sammy, _anything._ I just wish this had never happened, I wish I had been paying more attention on that hunt, god I wish we had never even _gone_ on that hunt!" Dean felt the inevitable tears flow down the side of his nose, and with Sam's lax hand still pressed to his forehead, Dean laid his head down on the bed next to his brother's stomach.

"Please be okay Sammy, I _need _you to be okay. I can't lose anymore family." Dean's voice was muffled, but the words and the tone behind them were clear. This wasn't something Dean would joke about, something that he _could _joke about, and it was clear that he wasn't.

After a few minutes, Dean sat up, his body protesting the movement, as pain in his ribs made itself known. Dean ignored it, and stood, deliberately ignoring Dr. Scarlet's orders.

There was nothing and no one on the earth that could make Dean do anything when it came to Sammy.

Letting Sam's hand go, Dean gently reached out and stroked his brother's wayward bangs away from his eyes, trying his hardest not to let his attention fixate on the tube that jutted from Sam's mouth, or that soft _click _and _whoosh _of the ventilator, as it forced Sam to breathe.

"You fight Sam, whatever you do, just don't give in." Dean told Sam as he sat back down. _Please just don't give up…_

The door opened, and Katie came back in, looking sorry for all the world to see, and Dean looked up at the clock. He was surprised to see that almost half an hour had gone by while he had sat and talked to Sammy. Katie had let him have his time with Sam, hell she had given him more time than she had promised, and for that Dean was grateful, he just hated to leave his brother.

"Do I really have to leave?" Dean asked, his voice child-like and pleading. He couldn't bring himself to care about what he sounded like, right now all that mattered was Sammy, and he would do anything for his little brother.

"I'm afraid so Dean, I already let you stay longer than I should have; and though I am sorry that you have to go back to your room, and away from your brother… I am _not _sorry that you are going back to your room. You were hurt Dean, and I know that Sam is your top priority right now, but you also need to take care of yourself." Katie told Dean, and walked over to stand behind him.

"I know, and thank you for your concern, but I can't just leave him alone," Dean pleaded, as Katie let the brakes off.

"I'm sorry Dean, but you have to for now." He could tell that the young nurse really was sorry, and he felt bad about playing on her sympathy, but he needed to be with his brother. Katie must have seen the look on Dean's face, because before he could even open his mouth to argue, she shushed him. "Look I'll talk to the Supervisor, and see if he will let you back in later to see your brother, but _only _if you let me take you back to your room, and you get some rest."

Dean thought about the offer for a moment, and deciding that limited time with Sammy was better than _no _time with Sammy he reluctantly acquiesced Katie's request. The woman breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, a smile that Dean returned, albeit not as big, but a smile nonetheless.

The trip back to his room was uneventful, and Dean found himself glad that it had been that way. He didn't think that he could take anything more at the moment, the sight of Sam, and the talk he had with him, had been draining.

Katie decided to forgo the orderlies that had helped her with getting Dean into the wheelchair, and she helped Dean into his bed, making sure he was comfortable before she moved away. "Is there anything else that I can get you before I leave?" She asked, her voice telling Dean that although it was a question she had to ask, she _would _try to help him in any way that she could.

"No, I'm okay for now," Dean answered softly, already feeling the dredges of sleep pull at him. "Thank you." He told her as he felt the rest of his resolve, dissolve, and succumbed to the pull of sleep.

XxXxX

A/N: So I hope yah'all enjoyed the chapter… And if you did, push the little purple button on your left, and I will wuv you forever…

Take care and review often,

OSS


	10. Chapter 10

So hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but as I have told my beta and Faye Dartmouth, I pulled a Sammy… -Looks down ashamed, and holds up hand…- I broke my right hand at a cemetery, almost the same exact way that Sammy did, well there was no dead girl chasing me, but my brother works just fine… I loved both of their reactions to my situation though:

**Faye Dartmouth-** You're slowly turning into Sammy…

**whimseyrhodes**- You broke your hand?? At a CEMETARY??!?? What (or who) were you digging up?? heheh

Now I realize that this may be short, but as Sam found out, and what I'm finding out, is that it's kinda hard to type with one hand…

Thanks to all that reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter…

XXXXXX

**One Week Later:**

Dean signed the papers that would release him from the hospital, and ignoring the wheelchair and the pointed look from Katie and Dr. Scarlet, he walked out the door and toward the ICU where Sammy still was. He had been going up to see his brother once a day since waking up for the first time in the hospital, and the visits hadn't been nearly long enough for Dean.

Sam had been getting better for a while, but infection had set in two days before, and the doctors hadn't been able to get his fever to break. He had talked to Dr. Sinclair the day before, and though the doctor had told him that while Sam's fever wasn't high enough to do any major damage yet, it had been slowly but steadily rising.

To make matters worse, Sam's doctor had also told Dean that if Sam's temp continued on it's trend, it could get high enough to send him into convulsions, _seizures,_ a prospect that Dean hoped never happened.

As he walked, Dean drew his broken wrist to his chest, almost as if to protect the limb, and his heart from being hurt more than it already had been. The severity of Sam's injuries, and the fact that he had been injured on Dean's watch in the first place was enough to make Dean feel ashamed, for Dean to feel the sharp pain in his heart for his baby brother.

Sammy hadn't deserved anything bad that had happened to him, and yet everything, Supernatural or not seemed to go after him, as if he had done something bad to ask for it.

To say that Dean was getting sick of it was an understatement.

And dammit to hell, if Sammy pulled through this, Dean was going to try harder than he ever had before to protect his little brother. It wasn't just the fact that he didn't want anything to happen to Sam, it was the need that had been instilled in him since he had been little, the _need _to protect his Sammy.

Dean turned the corner only to stop in front of the doors that so clearly read, 'Intensive Care Unit,' a place he had grown familiar with in the last week. He pressed the button that would let him through the doors, and waited for the automatic doors to open, all the while thinking of his little brother who had, in all his visits, lain so still it had scared Dean.

As Dean passed the nurses station, he bid hello to Cherry, and all the other nurses he had grown to know from his daily visits to the floor. Without stopping for a response from any of the women, Dean walked to his brother's room, glad for the fact that he was alone, not wanting either Caleb or Bobby to see the emotions that he knew were so clear on his face.

Both Caleb and Bobby had visited him religiously every day, bringing him news of Ellen, Jo, Ash and the hunting community in general. In turn the men asked how Sam was doing, if he had been to see him that day, or just how Dean was doing himself. They were both very supportive, and Dean didn't know how he would deal without them.

Taking a deep breath, Dean turned the final corner, and walked into Sam's room, taking in the still form of his brother. It was a scene that he had seen many times in the past week, every detail the same, except for the fine sheen of sweat that lined his brother's pale features.

Sighing, Dean walked over to Sammy, and took his lax hand in his own, and sat down heavily, all the time checking over Sam's vitals. His fever was up to104.1 and Dean knew that if it got any higher, Sam was going to be in serious trouble; not that he was out of the woods with his other injuries yet; it was just going to make everything worse than it already was.

'_Little brother just has to have all the attention…'_

Dean heard the door to Sam's room open, and looked up to see Cherry standing there with Dr. Sinclair just behind her. The solemn look on Dr. Sinclair's face made the hair on Dean's neck stand on end, making him wonder just what the good doctor had to tell him about Sam.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked bluntly, not caring what tone he used, or exactly what he sounded like, just wanting to know what was going on with his baby brother.

"Well your brother has developed Sepsis, a kind of blood infection, from the wound in his abdomen. Now we've already started treatment with a round of antibiotics, and it may take a while to kick in, but we are doing the best we can to help your brother through this. Right now though, it's mainly up to him to fight this." Dr. Sinclair's voice held sincerity and regret, and Dean looked down at Sam, to see his face scrunched in pain even though he was asleep.

"What are his chances at beating this thing doc?" Dean asked, only sparing the older man a glance before turning his gaze back to his brother.

"I'm not going to lie to you Dean. Sepsis, or Septicemia as it's more commonly called, is the number one killer of patients on ICU wards. Sam's body was already weak, and fighting to live even before Sepsis came a problem, and that may be a big deciding factor on whether or not Sam beats this thing.

"I believe that Sam is a fighter though, and him fighting this thing is key in his survival. Sam just needs to keep battling the Sepsis back, and although it looks bleak now, he could pull through this. If he were awake, I would tell Sam to use something called imaging. It's a technique where the patient imagines that they are fighting off whatever disease they have-" Sinclair was cut from his explanation with a short burst of laughter from Dean.

"Imagines that they are fighting the disease?" Dean asked incredulously.

"You laugh now, but I have seen this technique work miracles for cases likes your brother's. Sometimes it's the deciding factor in the balance of life and death." Dr. Sinclair said soberly.

"I'm sorry, it just doesn't sound like something that would do much good." Dean told him apologetically.

"Yes well, for your brother's case, it won't help him anyway; we just have to hope that the antibiotics work, and that Sam will continue to fight."

XXXXXXXXXX

A/n: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and if you thought it was slow, or that it didn't have enough angst, well cut me some slack, as whimseyrhodes said, I'm only working with one wing…

Now with that said, take care and review often…

OSS


	11. Chapter 11

So hey guys… I'm sorry that it's been taking me so long lately to get these chapters out, but everything at the moment seems stacked against me… No offense, but even you guys seem to be too…

Anyway, I still love yah'all and just wish to please you and my muses, so I hope you like this chapter.

Many thanks again to my beta, …And now onto chapter 11...

XXXXXXX

It had been a month since Sam had been brought to the hospital, and there were still no signs that he was going to wake. The Septicemia scare had passed, after Sam had fought the infection off for a week and a half straight, and Dean had been hopeful that after Sam had beaten the infection off, he would open his eyes and tell Dean that he was hovering.

But Sam hadn't woken up, and even though his brain activity was still fluctuating, Dean hadn't seen any change in his little brother's deteriorating health.

A physical therapist now came in, twice a day to help move Sam's arms and legs, and to turn him into different positions, to prevent DVT and to avoid Sam's already weak muscles from getting weaker. Jacki was a nice enough woman and Dean got along with her just fine, but the eldest Winchester just wished that the need for any PT wasn't necessary.

God, he wished that Sam would just, _wake-up!_

Dean was loathe to admit it, but he needed Sam, and seeing his brother lying in the same position day after day, week after endless week, left Dean with a sense of loneliness that tore deep inside him.

He missed the strong, caring man, who was usually a pain in the ass, and his reason for living...

Dean longed for the gray tint to lift from Sam's face, for the dark smudges to fade away from under his eyes. He hoped listlessly that Sam would open his eyes, and ask where the next hunt was, when they would be leaving.

But the paleness of Sam's skin didn't fade...

Sam didn't open his eyes, and ask what had been happening...

He just laid there in that god-forsaken hospital bed, and never moved, with the exception of the gentle touch of Jacki. The only other movement that came from Sam, or rather the shell of the youngest Winchester, was the steady rise and fall of his chest, but even that simple movement was machine orchestrated.

XXXXX

Almost a month and a half had passed since the Wendigo had injured Sammy. A month and a half of pure agony for Dean Winchester, and it was starting to show as the usually suave man entered Sam's hospital room.

Dean was haggard, his face drawn and tired. His hair was getting to be as shaggy as Sam's own, and his chin bore the rough stubble of a few days, where it was usually clean-shaven, and smooth. There were dark smudges under his eyes, matching Sam's own.

The elder Winchester dropped into what had become his chair, next to Sam's bed, and drew his tired hands over his face. Something had been off about today, and Dean couldn't figure out exactly what it was, but it was itching at the back of his mind.

Drawing in a last shaky breath, Dean turned his attention back to his brother, and his jaw dropped. Sam's eyes were open, and filled with panic as he stared around the room. His arms feebly tried to lift themselves up to his face to get rid of the ever-present tube that jutted from his mouth.

Dean grabbed Sam's hands, trying to keep them away from his mouth, and trying to calm down his little brother. Sam's eyes finally focused on Dean as he touched him, and Dean smiled at him, trying to get Sam to listen to him.

"Sammy, shh… It's okay, the tube is to help you. Don't fight it; let me get someone to help you." Sam seemed to calm a little, but choking still sounded through the room, as he fought to breathe against the tube that intruded into his throat.

Dean walked to the door, "Can I get some help in here please?" He yelled down the hall, just as he heard the rasping from Sam becoming worse. "Help!" He called again, and ran back to Sam, knowing that he needed to calm his brother down, before the younger man hurt himself.

"C'mon Sammy, calm down little brother," Dean whispered, once again grabbing Sam's arms, his grip gentle, yet firm. "The tube will be gone in a few minutes, you just need to calm down, _please _just calm down." Sam seemed to calm a little, but the glint of confusion and terror in the youngest Winchester's eyes tore at Dean.

Dean heard the sound of footsteps in the room, and turned to see Cherry and Dr. Sinclair run into the room, with a few of the other ICU nurses on their heels. Regretfully, he moved back, out of their way, and after a strong squeeze to Sam's hand letting him know that he wasn't alone, Dean let his hand go.

Standing in the corner of the room, Dean watched as Dr. Sinclair pushed a needle into the IV in Sam's hand, and told Sam that he was just giving him a mild sedative to calm him. He watched as Sinclair told Sam to breathe out, and remove the tube from Sam's throat in one swift movement. Watched as Sam coughed, as he reached for his older brother, the confusion and fear shining brightly in his eyes once again.

"Dea-" The plea wrenched at Dean, and he moved to his brother's side once more, taking the searching hand in his own, tightening his grip as he felt the fine tremor running through Sam's hand.

"It's okay Sammy, you're okay. I'm right here." Dean told him quietly. Sam seemed to accept that Dean was telling him the truth, and the tremors running through him seemed to lessen, and after a minute, stop altogether. "Sleep Sammy, I'm not going anywhere." Dean told him again, and smiled as he watched Sam's eyes droop, and then close, his breathing evening out, even as Cherry eased a nasal canula under his nose.

XxXxX

Dean watched as Sam slept, grateful that he was just asleep and not unconscious, or in a coma for the first time in over a month. He soothed his little brother, even in sleep, unconsciously smoothing the younger man's hair back, or rubbing circles in the back of his hand.

He felt the subtle change in Sam's heart beat and breathing as his brother woke, and Dean moved closer. When the hazel eyes cracked open, Dean smiled, happy to see his eyes after not being able to for so long.

"Hey Sammy," the relief in Dean's voice was palpable.

"H-hi," Sam answered, his voice cracking, as the roughness of his throat made itself known. "Wha- happ'ned?"

"You got knocked around pretty good by a Wendigo, Sammy." Dean told him quietly.

"Oh," Sam seemed to absorb the information, and then looked back up at Dean, confusion and fear once again present in his eyes. "Well what about Jess, is she okay?" Sam asked, and Dean felt his heart stop.

XXXXXXXXX

A/N: So are you guys getting sick of my cliffs yet? And to Redwinged Blackbird… Was that any better for you?

Take care guys, and as always, review often,

OSS


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, so as you all know, I end my stories kind of fast, and although I am working on that aspect, it kind of popped up again in this story, and I'm really sorry for that fact…

Anyway… Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and encouragement for this story, it warms my heart every time I see a new review in my inbox, and it always makes me smile.

So here is your last chapter, with many thanks coming from this writer. Enjoy!

XXXX

CHAPTER 12:

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, making sure that he had heard his younger brother right.

Sam looked confused for a moment, but answered his brother nonetheless. "I _mean,_ where's Jess? Is she okay?" Sam asked as if talking to a child, and not a grown man. "For that matter, where's dad, shouldn't you two be hunting or something?" His tone was bitter, and Dean couldn't help the shiver that ran through him at the harsh words.

"Sam, Jess is dead, she has been for well over a year now, and Dad died a few months ago," Dean choked, and seeing the look of utter disbelief on his little brother's face, he added, "s-saving me..."

"You're lying, joking," Sam's voice was firm, and his tone told Dean that he truly believed the words that he had spoken. But as moments went by, and Dean did nothing to confirm the statements, Sam paled, "_Please,_ tell me you're lying."

"I can't Sammy. Both dad and Jess were killed by the demon that killed mom. You saw Jess being murdered, and, well, you found dad lying on the floor of his hospital room, after we had a bad wreck." Dean watched Sam, as his brother searched for some sort of memory to tell him that Dean was either lying, or telling the truth, but none came to mind.

"See I know that can't be true, because I was just looking for engagement rings for Jess yesterday..." Sam trailed as he saw Dean pale even further.

"Sam, it's June, 2007; and you haven't seen Jess since the night I came to get you from Stanford to search for Dad when he went missing. When I brought you back, Jess was already pinned to the ceiling, she was already dead." Sam looked as if he might pass out at the information, and Dean seriously reconsidered telling Sam anything that he just had.

"No... Nah, n-n-no... You have to be lying. It's not true. Jess and Dad are fine, they have to be!" Sam yelled, trying to convince himself of the idea, trying to make Dean tell the truth, or at least what he wished was the truth.

"I'm sorry Sammy, it's not a lie." Dean told him quietly, moving closer to his little brother, trying to convey the gravity of the situation, making sure that Sam knew he was telling him the truth, that he would _never _lie about something so serious.

"Yes, yes it is!" Sam all but screamed, reaching around him for something, anything that his hands could reach to throw. Dean recognized the move, and grabbed Sam's wrists, keep him steady and calming him at the same time.

"Sam, _little brother,_ I wouldn't lie about something like this." Dean whispered sincerely.

Defeat seemed to engulf Sam, stopping his struggles and his eyes watered. "God, I was just looking at engagement rings yesterday... Or at least what I thought was yesterday." Sam whispered, looking up at Dean for a confirmation of something, _anything_ that would tell him what was happening to him.

"I'm so sorry little brother," Dean's voice was laced with sincerity, as he wound his arms around his little brother for the first time in a long time. Sam clung to Dean, his hands twisting in the fabric of Dean's well-worn Blue Oyster Cult tee-shirt. Sobs shook his tall frame, and Dean tightened his hold on Sam, trying to make everything right again, despite knowing that nothing could ever make it okay. "Shh- It's okay Sammy, you're okay. Everything's going to be okay."

XXXXX

"_So Sam, who's the hotter psychic..." _

"_That fabric softener teddy bear, Oh, I'm gonna hunt that little bitch down..." _

"_We are so screwed!" _

'_His father lying on the floor, not moving, not breathing...' _

"_Yeah, wish I could say the same about you. What were you thinking shooting _

_Casper in the face you freak?" _

"_Jess! No!"_

Sam jerked awake, startling Dean with the movement. "What is it? What happened Sammy?" Dean asked, trying to calm his shaking brother.

"Bad dream," Sam breathed, gripping onto the hand that Dean presented to him. "Actually it was more like flashes of a bad dream or something." He admitted confusedly.

"What did you see Sammy?" Dean asked, afraid that his brother had had a vision. He had warned his little brother about his psychic powers, but he didn't know what Sam's reaction to actually having a vision would be.

"Ah, we were in an asylum or something, and you were asking who the hotter psychic was. Then we were in a hospital, and you were saying something about hunting Snuggles down. Then the Impala, and something about us being screwed. Then dad... he was lying on the floor at a hospital, god, he wasn't breathing Dean." Sam looked up at Dean, fear and hurt shining in his eyes. Before Dean could say anything, Sam continued, "Then I was saying something about you shooting a ghost in the face. After that, Jess... She was on the ceiling, bloody, burning... _screaming._"

Dean ran the fingers of his bad hand through Sam's hair, glad that the cast was off, and all that was left was a brace to limit his movements. He wished for all the world that he could tell Sam that those things he had seen in his dream, were just that, dreams; but he knew that he had to tell his brother the truth, that those things had really happened, that they weren't just figments of Sam's imagination.

"Sammy, those weren't dreams;" Dean said slowly, his voice low. "They were memories, they really happened. I did ask you who the hotter psychic was, you, Hallie Joel, or Jennifer Love Hewitt. I did say that I was going to hunt down Snuggles when I was sick in the hospital, and the doctors didn't think I was going to last more than a month. You found dad dead in the hospital... you saw Jess burn. I shot a ghost in the face, and we are screwed, because the FBI is after us now."

Dean felt drained telling his brother these things, but he knew that Sam needed to know that they had happened. Looking at his brother he could see that telling Sam the truth had taken a toll on the younger Winchester, but he knew that Sam was glad that he hadn't lied, and told him that it was just a dream.

"Are you okay little brother?" Dean asked, seeing Sam searching himself for the memories of the past year and a half that had deserted him.

"Yeah Dean, I'm okay, it's just a lot to take in." Sam told him quietly, and when he looked up, Dean could see the gratitude practically radiating from his little brother.

"I know Sam, and I wish I could make it all better for you, but even the great Dean Winchester can't pull that off." Dean told him softly, and Sam snorted.

"Yeah, well, I think that the '_Great' _Dean Winchester is getting sentimental and soft." Sam told him with a smirk.

"Oh you wound me bitch." Dean said, mockingly grabbing his chest, and throwing himself into a chair.

"At least I'm not a man-whore," Sam shot back.

"Geek-whore's more like it."

"Stick it Pinky,"

"Suck it Brain,"

Sam looked down, and Dean grinned to himself, thinking that he had won, but just as he was getting comfortable Sam looked over and with a smirk on his face told Dean to, "Bite me, _Sadie!"_

Dean groaned, and turned away, but inside he was laughing, glad that he had his brother back, that Sam was okay. Glad that although they both had a lot of work ahead of them, that Sammy was going to be his Sammy again…

_Good to have you back little brother..._

END.

XXXXXX

A/N: See as I told you, and as my wonderful beta told me; this chapter went really fast, especially when it was meant to be an ending…

I dunno…

But thank you all again for your words of encouragement, they really do a writer good.

Take care and review often,

OSS


End file.
